Hinatas and Nejis day at the Park
by crazy applegirl anime nut
Summary: Hi there this is just a sweet little fanfic about two young Hyuuga cousins at the Park hope you enjoy please R&R


_Hinata and Nejis time at the park _

**Ninjabebe2011…"Hi there my beautiful readers! . Glad to be back and writing again LOL anyways this is just a one shot about little 6-year-old Hinata and 7-year-old Neji. Time at the park hope you like it R&R please be nice P.S I apologies for my bad grammar =P**

Disclaimer I own nothing!

…

It was the 9-11-1975 a beautiful spring day it was also 8am in the morning the sun was shinning the birds were singing it shore was a beautiful day to be playing outside with your friends or family yes sir it was one of those day's especially for two young Hyuugas named Hinata and Neji the two cousins were standing outside the Hyuuga compound.. Hinata was wearing a pretty dark blue dress with Sakura flowers every where and her navy hair in two little pink tails. As for Neji he was wearing a plane green T-shirt and brown shorts. It was Nejis and Hinata's first time on going to the park alone without the company of an Adult and there Father/Uncle were going over the rules of street safety "All right Kids if the village is under attack where do you run off too? "Hisashi Hyuuga asked as eyed the two young kids. "We run to the Academy sir."Neji replied with as smile." AH excellent answer Neji and if a stranger goes near Hinata what do you do?' The head of the Hyuuga clan asked." I will protect her with all my might because no one goes near Lady Hinata.'' The 6 year old replied." Very good Neji now have a good time and be home by 9am because you two have training and remember stick to what I told you. "Hisashi said as smiled and stood there with an slight smile on his face as he watched his kids hold hands.'" Wow Neji w-what a beautiful day t-today'' Hinata Hyuuga said as she looked up at her older cousin. "Yes Hinata sama it shore is" Neji replied as they continued to walk to the park just then a small orange and blond blur was heading towered them. "Hey Hinata what's upp!." The blond and orange blue screamed as Neji got into fight stance just as the blond and orange blur was about to stand in front of Hinata Neji swooped right in front of the Heirs and sent the Orange and Blond blur flying thru Kahona." Onii-san t-thank-you." Hinata said with a sweet smile.'' No kneed to thank me my lady it is my duty to protect you. "Neji replied."_ I-I wonder who or w-what that strange orange and blond blur was and what did it want with me.''_ Inner Hinata thought as the two Hyuugas continued to walk down the dirt road of Kahona that lead to the park a few minutes latter Hinata and Neji were standing in front of the Park there they saw kids running around kicking the soccer ball, swinging on the swings going down the slides and girls playing in the flower garden also there were kids, Playing in the sand pit." So Neji what w-would you l-like to do?' Lady Hinata asked." I don't know how about we play in the sand pit.'' Neji suggested as the navy haired girl and followed her older cousin to the sand pit." Oh I know w-what I am g-going to build.' Hinata said as Neji watched her hand grab yellow sand and put it on 1 pile then pat it down then repeated the same thing over and over again until a few minutes and she was down (A/N Apologies for the sand cattle explaining I don't really know how to describe how to build a sand cattle lol).'' Ta-da finished Onii-san d-do you like it.'' Hinata asked." As Neji examined the tall pile of yellow sand." Very Nice Hinata what is it." Neji asked" Haha silly Neji its our house." The navy haired girl said with a huge bright smile.' Oh yes I see it now well down." The brunet replied with an anime sweet drop on the back of his head' S-So what are you going to build/"Hyuuga Hinata asked. 'Hmmm I haven't thought of it yet. "Neji said just then a young girl with brunet hair two buns in her hair wearing red pants and a green T-Shirt." Hey Neji is that you." The girl asked as the two Hyuugas turned around." Oh Tenten good evening." Neji said" OH who's this." Tenten asked as she pointed to the small girl sitting in the sand." Oh this is my young cousin Hinata" Neji said." Oh hello there my names Tenten and I am in Nejis class in the academy.' The brunet girl with an Mickey Mouse hair style said.'' H-Hello Tenten n-nice to meet you.' Hinata replied." Hahaha it is also nice to meet you as well little cousin of Nejis." Tenten said.' So uh what brings you here to the park." Neji asked his future team mate.'' Well I am here training with Lee. Or was until he failed to throw his kunai in the target and got upset. So he decided to run a gazillion laps around the whole entire park (Sigh) what a Baka the boy is…. Oh crud I forgot I am meant to meet Lee at the training spot right now." Tenten freaked out." W-Why is that." Hinata asked." Well a gazillion laps for Lee is like 40 and I was probably meant to wait for him." The brunet replied with a guilty tone as she twiddled her fingers and Little Hinata watching Tenten twiddle her fingers.'' _I wonder what an earth Tenten is doing with her finger.'' _Inner Hinata said as she coped the brunet.'' Well I better go or Kami knows what the boy will get up to latter Neji Hinata ill see you guys latter!." Tenten ran off leaving Neji smiling and blushing at the same time witch got Hinata attention.'" Neji D-Do you have a crush on t-that Tenten girl over there.'' Lady Hinata asked as Nejis blush got darker." Oh Hinata don't be silly of cores not and how would you know anyways your to young.'" The Brunet with long hair asked. " O-Oh I-I j-just know." Hinata replied as she continued to twiddle her fingers and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.'" Well to be honest one day I hope Tenten is on my team when we graduate the academy as ninjas." Neji said as he looked up to the bright blue sky.' Oh Neji w-what t-time I-is it" Hinata asked " Oh well it is almost 8:30 and yaks we better start walking home or Uncle Hisashi will get mad." Neji replied.'" O-okay but first wait here for a second." Hinata said as she ran over to where a baby blossom tree was growing.'' O-Oh what a beautiful tree Onii-san would love these." Hinata said as she picked two little Sakura flowers and ran back to where Neji was standing.'' N-Neji I-I picked these blossom flower for you I hope you L-Like it's a sign of our friendship.' Hinata said as she handed the blossom flower over to her cousin. ' Why thank you Hinata what a beautiful flower.' Neji replied as he gave Hinata a tiny kiss on the cheek." Well we better be going now Hinata.'' Neji said as he held his hand out for Hinata to take it and with that the two Hyuuga kids walked back home." What a beautiful day I hope we can do this again"Hinata said as Neji just simply smiled

9-11-1986 11 years latter Neji and Hinata were now all grown up and were now top Ninjas of the land of Fire Neji had just been promoted to Jounin and Hinata was made Chuunin so the two teens rarely had any time for each other anymore. Well that was until by fate that Hinata was playing Frisbee with Kiba, Shino and Akamaru on 1 side of that park wile on the other side Neji was training with Lee and Tenten and at that very moment Kiba throw a red Frisbee at Hinata which went flying right above her but luckily or not so luckily that Hinata grabbed the Frisbee in slow Motion but it sent her flying into a sand pit a sand pit and at that same Time Neji was dogging a hundred weapons plus a screaming Konuchi and didn't know test the sand pit behind him as both Hinata and Neji both fell in." Whoa they both screamed at same time as they landed on there butts and then they were back to back then they turned there heads to see." Hinata." Neji" Both Hyuugas said in massive shock as the two teens sat in the sand pits like idiots." So Neji what brings you here on this beautiful day." Hinata said in an awkwardly tone." O-Oh just training with my team mates you." Neji replied an awkwardly tone." Yep same here." The Navy haired Kounchi replied as Hinata and Neji sat in the sand pit with an awkward silence between them well that was until Team Gai and Team Kurenai came running to the sand pit screaming." What the hell took you so long and why are you sitting in the sand pit like a bunch of Bakas.' Both teams screamed" Haha sorry about that Kiba had a bit of an accident.' Hinata said with a small blush as Kiba held out his hand for Hinata to take it which she did and Lee also doing the same but Neji rejected it and got up on his own and brushed some sand of his outfit and with that the two teams went there separate ways both dragging Hinata and Neji along with them. Well not without the two Hyuugas looking back at the sand pit to see both 7 year old Neji and 6 year old Hinata playing in the sand pit like old times and leaving Hinata and Neji to both smile sweetly at each other.

THE END

Ninjababe2011 " Well what a sweet story involving Hinata and Neji Haha I would like to Apologies for my bad grammar and plus I don't know what year Naruto Shippuden and if I stuffed up on some Japanese languages also I have a little quiz for you Readers to answer if you get it right ill give you a gazillion dollars as Lee would put it

Who or What was the Orange and Blond blur heading towered the two Hyuugas: ….?

And remember R&R no flames please I am not a ninja and ill die =(lol


End file.
